peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett)
X-Men After his encounter with the Hulk, Wolverine was conscripted by Department H to join and lead Alpha Flight, Canada's government-run super team. During his leadership of Alpha Flight, Wolverine was approached by Professor Charles Xavier, who was looking for mutants to help his students, the X-Men, escape from the island-being, known as Krakoa. Wolverine left Alpha Flight to accompany Professor Xavier and rescue the captured X-Men. After Krakoa was defeated, Wolverine decided to stay with the X-Men, at the School for Gifted Youngsters, with fellow new recruits Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Thunderbird, and Banshee, for reasons which included that he had fallen for Marvel Girl, despite the fact that the original team left to pursue a normal life. Logan remained with the X-Men for quite some time, at one time being their field commander. At first skeptical of Professor Xavier's hope for mutant and human coexistence, Wolverine began to respect his ideals and grew to be a loyal and trusted member of the X-Men. Wolverine developed strong friendships with Nightcrawler and Colossus, but a rivalry grew between him and Cyclops, one of the reasons being they had both fallen for Marvel Girl. Their next mission was Count Nefaria and his Ani-Men. The team went on to battle Kierrok and then Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red. Logan was among those captured by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station. After a trip to Cassidy Keep, they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy and later had their first battle with Magneto. They then journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal’s homeworld to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard. During a picnic, Logan was hunted by and briefly battled Weapon Alpha, and later Warhawk, then was controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued the team, only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny after. They escaped to the Savage Land and battled Sauron and Garokk, then arrived in Agarashima, Japan, where Logan first met Lady Mariko Yashida and aided Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum, and finally Calgary, Alberta where they battled Weapon Alpha, now calling himself Vindicator, again, this time aided by Alpha Flight. Logan, this time, gave himself up to the Canadian team, but somehow escaped and returned to the mansion with his team. Romantically interested in her, but unable to requite his love, Wolverine fell in love with Lady Mariko, heir to an extremely powerful Yakuza family in Tokyo. Wolverine revealed that he was able to fluently speak Japanese, surprising Mariko with the contrast to his often savage exterior . The two spent a great deal of time together in Japan and fell in love when she came to visit him in New York. Once the X-Men arrived home, they battled Arcade in Murderworld. Around this time, Storm was kidnapped by Arkon the Imperion to power a machine to save his planet and the X-Men rescued her and later traveled to Muir Island to battle Proteus. They then battled the Hellfire Club Knights and the White Queen, while trying to recruit Kitty Pryde. After Wolverine and Nightcrawler sneaked into the Hellfire Club, the Phoenix fell under Mastermind and the Hellfire Club's control and transformed into the Black Queen. After the X-Men battled the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, Phoenix underwent another transformation into the Dark Phoenix and soared through the universe, where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets. When Phoenix returned to Earth, she threatened to kill everyone, but Professor Xavier was able to keep Phoenix under control and helped her will herself back to normal. The X-Men were then teleported away by the Shi'ar. The Shi'ar Empire had witnessed Dark Phoenix consuming the star and the X-Men were forced to battle with the Imperial Guard over Phoenix's fate. The battle triggered her transformation into Dark Phoenix once more. Phoenix understood that she would never be able to fully control the dark hunger inside and sacrificed herself on moon. On Nightcrawler’s twenty-first birthday, Margali Szardos transported Kurt’s soul to a simulacrum of Dante’s hell and Dr. Strange and the X-Men followed to his rescue. Wolverine later made the first change to his costume and journeyed to Canada to make things right with Alpha Flight and Department H, accompanied by Nightcrawler. Together with Alpha Flight, they battled Wendigo and then the X-Men stopped the attempted assassination of Senator Robert Kelly by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Logan grew closer to his friends and even dared Nightcrawler to walk down the main street of Salem Center undisguised, in his natural shape and took the underage Colossus to bars. Later, they defeated a Doombot in the image of Dr. Doom to rescue Arcade. After, the X-Men again battled Garokk and Magneto, and, after Storm sensed that Arkon was in danger, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aided him in battling the Badoon. The team went on to battle the Sentinels and during a coupe, Logan first met the alien Brood and battled Deathbird and Admiral Samedar to restore Lilandra Neramani to the Shi'ar throne. After battling in a duel between the Gamemaster and Death, Logan, with Storm, infiltrated the Pentagon to destroy the files on the X-Men they knew Fred Duncan had and and he first met, and battled, Rogue. After battling Dracula, the X-Men were sent to Limbo where they battled Belasco. Soon, the Brood retaliated by implanting embryos in all of the X-Men, but Logan's healing factor and Storm's new connection to an Acanti saved them all. The X-Men returned home to battle the Brood Queen that was inside of Prof. Xavier and saved his life by transplanting his mind into a cloned body. Following Storm, Kitty, and Colossus, the X-Men battled Dracula again, this time, Logan was bitten by Dracula and attacked Cyclops until Rachel van Helsing destroyed Dracula. Logan stopped Storm from assisting Rachel in suicide, per Rachel's request, stating that killing was his profession and while embracing her, drove a wooden steak through her heart. Engaged to Mariko After investigating the return of his letters to Mariko, Logan learned that she had been married to an abusive husband. Logan intended to kill her husband, but was then drugged and challenged to a duel of wooden swords, by Mariko's father, Lord Shingen. During the duel, Logan was soundly beaten and humiliated in front Mariko, due to the poisoning and Shingen using deadly pressure points. Logan then threw the sword and unsheathed his claws, only to be beaten more and revered as an "animal cast in a semblance of human form", for using deadly force in a non-lethal duel. With this act, Logan had dishonored himself to Mariko and was cast into the streets, where he was rescued by Yukio, later his close friend and sometimes lover. After being attacked by the Hand, Yukio manipulated Logan into helping her, which lead to further embarrassment in front of Mariko. Upon realizing his deceit, Logan took the fight directly to Shingen. After Yukio killed Mariko's husband, Wolverine was forced to kill Lady Mariko's father, Lord Shingen, in a duel. Afterward, Mariko gave Logan the Clan Yoshida Masamune sword, stating he was worthy. Forged 800 years ago by the supreme sword-smith Masamune, the sacred blade represented everything that was best and most noble in the family and the samurai, the lord’s champion, who wielded it. With the deaths of her father and husband, Mariko was named head of Clan Yashida. Logan stayed with her and Mariko and Wolverine announced their engagement. Before the wedding service, Viper and Silver Samurai poisoned the X-Men and battled Logan over control of Clan Yashida, from Mariko. At first enraged at seeing Rogue had joined the X-Men, Logan gained her respect after she saved the life of Mariko, by jumping in front of a shot from Viper intended for her. Mariko and Logan became estranged, due to the honor customs of her family, as well as the manipulations of the villain Mastermind, and Logan returned the Masamune sword to her. After battling Mastermind, the X-Men battled the Impossible Man and Mariko returned the honor sword to him and stated that she must break her Clan’s criminal connections. Mariko felt that she could not marry Wolverine until she did this. The X-Men again battled with Mastermind, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and the Morlocks. Next, the Hulk, Spider-Man, and members of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men, went to New York City's Central Park to investigate an enormous circular construct which had materialized in the park's Sheep Meadow. Upon entering the construct, the adventurers (as well as the construct itself) were teleported to an area of spacetime near a galaxy far from the vicinity of Earth's. Similarly, a large number of costumed criminals, including the Absorbing Man, Doctor Doom, Doctor Octopus, the Enchantress, Kang, the Lizard, the Molecule Man, Ultron, the Wrecker and the Wrecking Crew, as well as the planet-devourer Galactus, found themselves in another construct within this same area of spacetime. Aboard the constructs the passengers watched in awe as the galaxy nearest to them was annihilated by an unseen force, except for a single star. Then, before their eyes, a planet, which became known as Battleworld, was created to orbit that star. Finally, a rift opened in spacetime, from which poured a blinding light, and the passengers within the constructs heard a voice telling them, "I am from beyond! Stay your enemies and all you desire shall be yours! Nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!" The passengers were then sent to Battleworld. There, over the next several days, they engaged in a "secret war" amongst themselves; most of the criminals sought to destroy the heroic adventurers in order to gain the prize that the Beyonder had promised. The X-Men, who quickly decided to stay-out of the direct conflicts and become a third-party, were unwelcome by the heroes for siding with Magneto. It all ended after Dr. Doom killed all of the heroes, only to be manipulated by the Beyonder, in Klaw's body, to resurrect them. The X-Men were returned to Earth and battled a dragon in Japan. While in the fight between the X-Men and the dragon, a young girl's mother was killed. Wolverine took it upon himself to watch over the girl, Amiko Kobayashi, who to this day Logan tries to visit, although has a hard time due to his full-time X-Men duties. Logan initially left Amiko in the care of Mariko and the X-Men next battled Selene. Kitty Pryde and Wolverine Following a distress call from teammate Ariel, Wolverine later traveled to Japan to confront his ex-mentor, Ogun. Years before, Ogun was defeated in combat and ever since, his malicious spirit has had to find host bodies. Kitty was captured and put under the mental control of Ogun. Ogun mentally had Kitty believe that she was his daughter and had been training in the art of ninjitsu since birth. After arriving in Japan, Kitty was sent to kill Wolverine and injured him greatly, but with help from Yukio, she was restored. Wolverine undertook a crash program to teach Kitty's body, just as Ogun had taught her mind, to become skillful enough in the Japanese martial arts to contend against Ogun and to help her overcome his evil. Kitty went to face Ogun herself, who was attempting to kill Mariko and Amiko to punish Wolverine. After being defeated by Ogun, he offered Kitty, calling herself Shadowcat, to join him or die. At that time, Wolverine came to her rescue. Sadly, Wolverine was also overwhelmed and the two of them sat helplessly at Ogun's mercy. In a turn of events, Kitty informed Wolverine that she was scared until he arrived and when he apologized, she stated that she did not want an apology, but life. At that moment, Wolverine turned the battle and defeated Ogun and Kitty regained her innocence that Ogun had taken. After killing Ogun, Logan and Kitty became very close friends, with her as a near-foster daughter to him. The X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and the X-Men were officially outlawed. Around this time, the Mutant Registration Act was passed, that called for all mutants to register with the government, forfeiting their civil rights and illegalizing an unregistered mutant. The X-Men were later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Logan then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks, and with the X-Men, battled the Beyonder again, then stopped a scheme of Loki's. After Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, he and the X-Men were attacked by the Freedom Force. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. The X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes (where Logan was poisoned and almost claimed by Hela), battled Fenris, then, the Beyonder again. Later, Logan was attacked by Lady Deathstrike and her first Reavers and he was aided by Katie Power. Unable to heal on his own, Wolverine was taken, by the X-Men, to the Morlock, Healer, and his teammate, Rachel Summers (Phoenix), attempted to telekinetically heal him. Rachel opened her mind to Wolverine's and, soon after, Rachel decided to kill Selene for her attack when she first arrived in the mainstream timeline. Wolverine, mentally sensing Rachel's intentions, stabbed Rachel in the chest to prevent her from vengefully murdering Selene. While the X-Men searched for Phoenix, they were attacked by Nimrod and formed an alliance with the Hellfire Club. After being turned to X-Babies by Mojo, the X-Men battled the New Mutants, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. More Aggressive X-Men The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks after the Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them and, after the team was defeated, Wolverine was charged with staying behind and bringing a prisoner, where he, again, faced Sabretooth. Around this time, Logan assisted Captain America to defeat Overrider and his adamantium coated robot TESS-1, who were attempting to fire all of America's nuclear missiles and send them into the sea. Due to Wolverine's disrespect and brash methods, Captain America stated that the X-Men better not ever get tired of him, because the Avengers would never have him. After battling Malice, Wolverine and Storm investigated the recently bombed home of Sara Bailey and Logan sensed Scott Summers (Cyclops) and, the thought dead, Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), which sent him into a berserker rage as he began to search for the woman he secretly loved. After defeating the Crimson Commando in combat, Storm decided that the X-Men would be more proactive and attack their enemies before they are attacked. On the anniversary of his wedding to Mariko, the team was abducted by Horde, to use as his lackeys to retrieve the Crystal of Ultimate Vision, of which he wore a shard on his forehead. The X-Men were sent to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men progressed through it, the citadel created illusions of each of their most powerful desires. Only Wolverine, Storm, and Psylocke were able to resist. Wolverine reached the Crystal and Horde cut him down and removed his heart as a trophy. However, a lone drop of Logan's blood splattered on the Crystal, which gave out enough energy for Wolverine to be restored. Empowered to godhood, Wolverine plucked the crystal shard from Horde's forehead and the tyrant quickly aged and crumbled to dust within seconds. Wolverine rejected the god-like power and returned the X-Men and their friends home, ensuring that the human race would be able to evolve to it's full potential. Unwilling to watch her die, Magneto went to Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) of the Fantastic Four to use a device that Mr. Fantastic had built to save Shadowcat. Unsure of the outcome, Mr. Fantastic refused to help Kitty, even after the X-Men begged him, and the X-Men and Fantastic Four briefly battled. At that time, Dr. Doom presented his assistance and, under duress, Storm accepted. At the urging of Franklin Richards, Kitty was cured by the combined efforts of Dr. Doom and Mr Fantastic. After learning that pieces of his spacestaion, Asteroid M, had fallen to Earth, Magneto left the X-Men to travel to Kampuchea, on his own, and retrieve the technology in it. The X-Men ran to Magneto's aide and found themselves in a battle with the Avengers and Super Soldiers with the Crimson Dynamo. The three teams fought over Magneto and, after many deceptions from Magneto, Magneto gave himself up to the Avengers to finish his trial in front of the world court. After using the tech in his old helmet, Magneto changed the opinion of a judge and was acquitted. Spider-Man Vs Wolverine After the deaths of ex-KGB agents all over Manhattan, Logan was reminded of an old freelance operative from the Cold War, Charlemagne. The last time Logan had seen Charlie, she was working in West Berlin. It was a mission that Logan had protested, but Charlie insisted and her handler double-crossed her. Charlie called for Logan's help and he understood that it was serious. After fifty Soviet operatives couldn't take them down, they sent in KGB agents that had been undercover for years and Wolverine's beserker rage finished them all. After the slaughter, all that was left was a little heart shaped pendant. After leaving the X-Men in a time of need, Logan traveled to Potsdammer Platz, West Berlin, where two KGB agents blew their cover by killing muggers and Charlemagne killed them while Logan's back was turned. While in Kurfurstendamm, Logan got the scent of Spider-Man in civilian clothing and deciphered his secret identity. Logan warned Spider-Man to stay away from Berlin and forget about Charlemagne, but when Spider-Man returned to his hotel, KGB agents killed Ned Leeds and were asking his involvement. Logan arrived and killed all of the agents and again warned Spider-Man to leave. Logan tracked Charlie to a steel mill just outside of East Berlin and the two stay together for a while. When the couple went to dinner at The Ganymed on Friedrich Strasse, Spider-Man arrived to inform them that everyone in the restaurant was an agent wanting to kill Charlie, a fact that Charlemagne and Wolverine already knew, and a gunfight broke-out. After loosing Charlie in the fight, Wolverine and Spider-Man attempted to track her down, by getting to her marks before she did, but were always one step behind. After the pair split, Charlemagne called Wolverine to a Soviet cemetery at Teptow and he understood that she wanted him to end her life, so that the Soviets wouldn't have the chance to torture her. After flinching, Wolverine pulled too much and Charlemagne was bleeding to death. At that time, Spider-Man arrived and attempted to stop Logan from killing her. A brutal fight broke-out between the two, until Wolverine stated that the only way that Spider-Man could stop him would be to kill him and killing was second nature to him. At that time, a government chopper arrived and the two split. In the confusion, Charlemagne sneaked-up on Spider-Man, aware that he was tense, and he gave a punch of super strength, killing her. Charlie died in Wolverine's arms and the agents left. After giving Spider-Man a fake passport, the pair returned home. Death of the X-Men When Storm left to regain her powers, Wolverine led the X-Men and rescued Madelyn Pryor-Summers, Cyclops' wife that he had abandoned to a coma, from the Marauders. At this time, Logan aided Dazzler, O.Z. Chase, and Henry Gyrich with a drug dealing mutant, Valdimir Zaitsev. Tracking Storm, the X-Men arrived at Forge's Eagle Plaza, in Dallas, Texas, where they were attacked by the Freedom Force. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and a chaos ensued of different weather patterns right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appearing and attacking. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas, until Colossus, recently recovered, decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with a spell used from Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary, under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers, who were holding Jessán Hoan as a hostage. They released Jessán and claimed their Reaver Base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create gates with his bull roarer. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Around this time, Logan ordered a new armor costume for Psylocke from Landau, Luckman & Lake. The X-Men next investigated a Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. The X-Men were too conflicted with killing the human hosts and Wolverine was captured and implanted with an embryo again. Once again, Logan's healing factor fought-off the transformation in-time for him to kill Temptress, freeing Psylocke, and kill Harry, ending the Brood threat. Patch After finding Dave Chapel in the desert tortured and dying from exposure, Wolverine returned to Madripoor, to the Princess Bar, and saved O'Donnell from thugs of a crime boss, Roche, while searching for "the Tiger". While at the bar, Logan realized that he was being watched and confronted the woman, who turned-out to be Jessán Hoan. After a brief battle with Jessán, Wolverine was beaten by Sapphire Styx and Razor-Fist and delivered to Roche. After surviving torture from Inquisitor, Wolverine escaped and was brutally attacked by Razor-Fist, who stabbed him in his throat and torso and left him for dead. Wolverine was rescued from a harbor and looked after by Jessán. After healing, Wolverine began wearing an eye patch, to keep the resurrection of the X-Men a secret, and learned that Jessán was in-fact Tyger Tiger and vowed to aid her in over-throwing Roche and taking his place as the Madripoor crime lord. After defeating Razor-Fist, Wolverine and Tyger Tiger rescued O'Donnell, killed Roche, and Wolverine declared that he would become Tyger's conscience to remind her that if she became like Roche, he would come for her. After declaring that he was to be called Patch while in Madripoor, Tyger responded that he had won her heart and the two kissed. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garrok, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Wolverine followed him to another dimension. Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where the Fall People escaped to. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. After Maddie went missing, the X-Men battled the Press Gang and Genoshan Magistrates, where Logan and Rogue were captured and taken to Genosha. While in captivity, Logan and Rogue were stripped of their powers, by Wipeout and contained, until Rogue escaped and rescued Logan. Logan and Rogue followed Phillip Moreau to the Mutates' camp, until they were attacked and the X-Men arrived to rescue them. While rescuing an agent of Mariko's, Kojima Noburo, Logan killed Banapur Khan and his pirates and found-out about the Cult of the Black Blade's quest to steal the Muramasa Blade, a blade that all who wielded were possessed by it's demonic essence, except for the one warrior destined to be it's true master. Returning to Madripoor, Logan saved Lindsay McCabe, who he met while the X-Men lived in San Francisco with Jessica Drew, but didn't recognize him, due to his Patch identity. After intentionally holding back in a fight with the Silver Samurai, Patch chased Jessica, who had been corrupted by the sword, through the streets of Madripoor, until he caught the blade with his bare hands and defeated her, claiming the sword. Holding the sword, a voice came from within the Black Blade, Patch that he and the Blade were destined to be one. The blade transformed Patch's clothing to a leather ninja outfit and he attempted to sacrifice Jessica. Patch was tracked to the Cult's hide-out and Lindsay stopped him from killing Jessica, by snipping him in the head. After fighting the Silver Samurai, Patch fought the influence of the blade and the Samurai left with the sword. After following the scents of suspects for a murder case, Patch ran into Karma, of the New Mutants, working for her uncle, who was attempting to overthrow Tyger Tiger. After informing Tyger that he would not assassinate or kidnap for her, Patch was beaten, by Roughhouse and Bloodsport. Patch left Tyger with Jessica and Lindsay, while he destroyed General Nguyen Ngoc Coy's opium supplies, where he encountered the Harriers. After disrupting Coy's drug activities, Patch took the fight directly to Coy and battled and defeated Roughhouse and Bloodsport, while rescuing Lindsay, Jessica, and Tyger. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders, in The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves also battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowing becoming demonic themselves. Wolverine recognized familiar scents and the X-Men confronted X-Factor, the original X-Men, harassing Madelyne and her baby. After Logan forcibly kissed Jean, Madelyne instigated a battle between the X-Men and X-Factor, having the X-Men under her demonic influence and believing that X-Factor was attempting to kidnap Nathan Summers, her and Scott's child. After the demon, N'Astirh, attacked, the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat him, assuming that he was controlling Madelyne, calling herself the Goblin Queen, and Havok, calling himself the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured, by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan atop the Empire State Building to permanently open a gateway between Earth and the demonic Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Jean inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Jean, attempting to kill everyone in her power . After Madelyne's death, Jean began to scream in pain and Storm ordered Psylocke to take Scott and the X-Men into her mind, where Mr. Sinister was attempting to erase all of Jean's memories, until Jean defeated him on the Astral Plane. Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Wolverine defeated Sabretooth and Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. When the X-Men temporarily relocated to the Australian Outback, Wolverine took the runaway mutant Jubilee under his wing, after she saved his life from an attack by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Jubilee eventually became like a daughter to him, much like Kitty before. While based in Australia, a man would ask Wolverine to go to the Savage Land, where he encountered a tribe of humans. Arriving in a lightweight plane, the tribe believed him a god, with the exception of Gahck, the tribe's female chieftain. Gahck challenged Wolverine to combat, and once it was established that he wasn't a god, he offered to help their hunting parties. Logan subsequently started a relationship with Gahck. When members of the tribe were captured, Wolverine discovered that a robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex would attack the tribe and take their members to a secret base. Wolverine discovered that experiments were performed on the tribe members by Apocalypse, and after freeing himself and the captured Gahck, he battled Apocalypse, though it turned out to be a robot. In the Apocalypse robot's lab, Logan learned that Apocalypse was the man who had told him to journey to the Savage Land. Wolverine then left, not realizing that he had fathered a son with Gahck named Erista. After the X-Men returned to America, Wolverine began wearing his original blue and gold uniform again and finally returned to the Weapon X base in Canada. There, he inadvertently activated the Shiva program, which was designed to kill rogue Weapon X graduates. Wolverine also became much darker, as he learned many of his memories were implants. Wolverine then finally reunited with Mariko. However, almost immediately after they were reunited, she was promptly poisoned by a Yakuza assassin working for Matsu'o, a business man who bore a great grudge against Wolverine. Mariko asked Wolverine to end her life quickly rather than let her die a slow and painful death from the toxin. Wolverine reluctantly complied. This changed Wolverine's character significantly, making him even more disciplined and emotionally distant. Wolverine then vowed to Matsu'o that on each and every one of his birthdays he would slice off a body part until there was nothing of him left. Shortly after Mariko's death, he rejoined his former Team X members Silver Fox, Sabretooth, Maverick, John Wraith, and Mastodon, with Jubilee, and Hines of the Weapon X Program, in hunting down Aldo Ferro a.k.a Vole, a powerful psi-talent who brainwashed many of them for Weapon X. Wolverine was shocked to learn that Silver Fox was still alive. To his surprise, Silver Fox despised him for something she believed he had done. She was subsequently killed by Sabretooth, who was controlled by Ferro, before Wolverine could figure out what she believed he had done. Ferro himself died soon afterward. After his encounter with the mutant assassin Omega Red, Logan began to question the memories he possessed, but his searches to find his true identity and memories proved fruitless. Logan possessed memories of being a Samurai in Japan, a mercenary operative for the CIA, and a "wild man" in the Canadian wilderness. He also had remembered romances with Mariko Yashida and Silverfox. Wolverine suffered a mental breakdown which stemmed from the deaths of Mariko and Silver Fox and Weapon X's mental tampering. Due to extensive memory implants given to Logan through the Weapon X Project, any or all of these memories are suspect. Logan has at least one memory of meeting Captain America in World War II while he was in the Canadian Army which has been verified as true. .]] Magneto's Revenge During an encounter with Magneto on his space station called Avalon, Wolverine slashed Magneto with his claws. Magneto retaliated, using his powers of the magnetic field to tear the adamantium out of Wolverine's skeleton, causing extensive injuries. These injuries shorted out Wolverine's healing factor for a time, and Logan also discovered that the claws that he believed a result of the Weapon X program were in fact part of his actual bone structure due to his mutation. Around this time Professor Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson conducted experiments on Wolverine. These showed that Logan's mutation was actually ongoing, and whilst his healing factor and senses would accelerate it would also cost him his humanity- for it would slowly change him into a bestial, wild, animal-like creature. It also turned out that the presence of the adamantium slowed his mutation process down, his healing factor treated it like a foreign substance in the body and tried constantly to expel it. As a result of his injuries, Logan left the X-Men for a time. He visited Muir Island at the request of Kitty Pryde, and was also attacked by Cyber. During the Phalanx invasion, Logan and Cable were asked by Prof. Charles Xavier to find and rescue the captured X-Men. They joined with Cyclops and Jean Grey, returning from their honeymoon (and secretly the future), and freed their teammates in Tibet. Later, Logan was kidnapped by Tyler Dayspring, calling himself Genesis, who wanted to make Wolverine one of his new Horsemen. Genesis had acquired adamantium by destroying the body of the mercenary known as Cyber, and had planned to recreate the bonding process used on Logan years ago. This time, however, Logan's body rejected the adamantium, and he regressed for a time to a feral-like state. Logan slowly regained his lucidity and rejoined the X-Men. Horseman of Apocalypse Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the would-be conqueror Apocalypse and forced to fight the savage assassin Sabretooth for the mantle of the Horseman Death. Knowing that he might be able to resist Apocalypse's programming and that Sabretooth would be a very dangerous villain with the support of Apocalypse, Logan fought and defeated his nemesis. As a result, his skeleton again was laced with Adamantium. Under the control of Apocalypse, Wolverine fought the X-Men ferociously in his Death persona. But with the help of his teammates, he eventually broke free from Apocalypse's control. Weapon Plus Later on a mission with the X-Men, Wolverine and Jean were lured onto a Weapon Plus satellite by the villain Xorn. Although Logan was able to access detailed files on his past, they realized it was a trap as it hurtled toward the sun. As the heat slowly began to intensify, Jean could no longer stand the pain and asked Logan to take her life with his claws. Obliging his love's last wish, Jean's death unlocked the power of the Pheonix. Thus empowered, Jean returned Wolverine and herself back to earth as Logan slowly healed. However, as the duo confronted Xorn alongside their fellow X-Men, he injected Jean with a lethal electromagnetic pulse and she died in Cyclops arms. Wolverine greatly mourned Jean's loss and was not pleased with Cyclops' and Emma Frost's new relationship, but he has remained a valued member of the X-Men, serving on as many missions as he can while also indulging in the occasional solo mission. Enemy of the State Wolverine was ambushed by The Hand and Hydra. Transformed into a killing machine and outfitted with several devices, he battled various other heroes. He stabbed both Hornet and Northstar. SHIELD was able to deprogram Logan. The New Avengers While on a mission in the Savage Land, he met the recently reformed Avengers and eventually accepted membership. As a result of the House of M, Wolverine regained all of his memories, finally being able to sort between what was true and implanted. He was last seen traveling to Japan in an attempt to come to terms with his past. He went to visit the Silver Samurai, who serves as a guard to the prime minister of Japan. Wolverine battled with Silver Samurai, cutting his hand in the process. Later, he visited the site of the original Weapon X program, which led to a clash with Captain America regarding a man named Bucky, who apparently killed Wolverine's wife, the Japanese Itsu, and unborn child. Bucky apologized to Wolverine, telling him that he was not in control of his actions at the time. Wolverine then began to reminisce about his wife, a Japanese woman named Itsu, and the events that led up to him meeting her. After WWII, but before he had been given his Adamantium skeleton by Weapon X, Wolverine trained under the martial arts master Ogun. After completing his training, Ogun sent Wolverine to a village where another master, Bando Saburo, taught men who had been made into weapons how to become men once more. There, Wolverine met Itsu and they fell in love, eventually marrying and conceiving a child together. Saburo's village was surrounded by mountains belonging to the demon sword smith Muramasa. After Bucky/Winter Soldier's murder of Itsu, Wolverine, believing it was the people of the village who had killed his pregnant wife, pledged his allegiance to the demon. Muramasa boasted that he would make a sword in honor of Wolverine, one that could defeat even him. Through unknown means, Muramasa began the process, which Weapon X most likely completed, that made Wolverine into a living weapon. What followed remains unclear, but Wolverine apparently returned to North America where he met Silver Fox for the first time. It can then be gathered that following Silver Fox's murder, he was recruited by Team X and then given his adamantium skeleton by Weapon X. After remembering this, Wolverine went back to Muramasa's mountain and reclaimed the Muramasa Blade which belonged to him. Muramasa willingly gave the sword to Wolverine and told him to "wield it like an angry god". Currently, Wolverine wants revenge, and he now remembers who deserves his vengeance. ]] After the destruction of Stamford by the supervillain Nitro, which started the Civil War, Wolverine went after Nitro himself. Although the X-Men were neutral in this conflict, Wolverine, also a member of the New Avengers, led a Shield team to aprehend Nitro. This went badly, with Wolverine as the only survivor, and a conflict with several Atlantean guards, and the king of Atlantis himself, Namor. Nitro was eventually brought to Atlantis, where he lost a hand to Wolverine's adamantium claws. Post Civil War, Wolverine remained with the unregistered New Avengers, and went renegade with the likes of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Ronin, and Doctor Strange. Daken Emma Frost discovered and told Wolverine that the child he had conceived with Itsu was actually alive. His son, Daken was trained by Cyber. Logan teamed up with Deadpool to find his son, who had many similarities to his father such as aspects of his personality, abilities, and powers. Daken nearly killed Deadpool but was shot by his father with a bullet made of Carbondanium. He told him who was responsible for his mother's death and about his past. Daken sought revenge on his former master, as he killed Cyber and left his dead body for his dad. Logan realized that Daken had been made into a living weapon by the villain Romulus, the man behind his own brainwashing. Wolverine then made it his mission to rescue Daken and stop Romulus from manipulating or harming anyone again. and X-23 as members of X-Force]] X-Force A new X-Force consisting of Wolverine as team leader, Warpath, Wolfsbane and X-23 was born to take care of the dirty business the rest of the X-Men wouldn't do normally, including murder. Their first mission involved infiltrating a North Dakota SHIELD facility to route out a group of Purifiers who had infiltrated the base and stolen valuable technology required to resurrect the Sentinel known as Bastion. In the planned raid Wolfsbane and X-23 disobeyed Wolverine's orders and entered ahead of the team and got Wolfsbane captured. Wolfsbane was later rescued but suffered from a seizure. The Return of Weapon X Logan's former Team X teammate, Maverick, contacted Logan to inform him that a private military contractor called Blackguard had got their hands on the old Weapon X files, including the recipe for synthesizing adamantium, and created a group of twelve mercenaries called Strikeforce X, an elite unite of men armed with healing factors, unbreakable skeletons and laser claws. Not only that, but they were being used to carry out atrocities in the name of Blackguard's corporate interests. With the help of reporter Melita Garner, Logan was able to expose Blackguard to the world and kill most of Strikeforce X, but the Chief Executive somehow managed to survive. What Logan didn't know was that Maverick was the man who stole the Weapon X files in the first place and sold them on the black market. In an effort to cover up his involvement in kick-starting the Strikeforce X program from Wolverine, Maverick killed the man whom he sold the files to. The Asylum Later, Wolverine found himself in Dunwitch Sanatorium in a foggy haze with a hospital full of misfits and few memories of a past that seemed to point to the fact that he was insane. A fellow patient warned him that the director, Dr. Rottwell, has a penchant for harvesting brains; which seemed to be proven out when, the very next day, Logan discovered that the patient has been lobotomized. Logan lost his identity in an insane asylum and Dr. Rottwell tried to get him to release the aggressive killer inside of him while still sublimating the rest of his past. A pair of mob goons came looking for someone to pull off a contract killing and Dr. Rottwell offers them Charlie Chainsaws from whom he has removed his hands and attached actual chainsaws; as Logan reached the end of his tolerance for abuse and torture, he finally popped his claws and took out an orderly while Rottwell looked on and smiled. Unable to warp Logan's mind into becoming a feral killer using conventional brainwashing, Dr. Rottwell decided to take the direct approach by cutting directly into his skull. When Rotwell kept wrecking blades on adamantium, he plugged Wolverine into his innovative God Brain machine to get some readings. Logan was able to make a mental cry for help to reporter Melita Garner (the very same journalist who helped him expose blackguard) before the machine takes full effect. Melita received the desperate psychic message from Wolverine and called in the X-Men to help; Nightcrawler and Psylocke invaded Dunwitch Sanatorium and dismantled Rotwell's God Brain machine. The mob later showed up looking for their missing goons; with chaos abounding as the mob, the patients and the staff all try their best to kill each other, Logan took the opportunity to try and carve up Dr. Rottwell but finds his tormentor impossible to kill; Rottwell then escaped as Wolverine made his way to Melita to recuperate. As his relationship with Melita blossomed into something more, Logan received relationship advice from the women in his life; He tried to warn Melita away from him because of his lifestyle and his past history with women who end up dead but she simply replied that she can handle it. Mystique finds out about the affair. The Terminators Wolverine took Steve Rogers to a bar to celebrate his resurrection. However, they were attacked by Deathloks. In the present, Miranda tells Wolverine that the Deathlok cyborgs from the future have killed all of their targets except for one: Captain America. Wolverine and Cap battle the Deathloks. In a dystopian future; an aged and damaged Wolverine helps Miranda and her troops try to destroy the Deathlok's time portal. Wolverine Goes to Hell It turns out that John Wraith had survived Victor Creed’s attack on his life, and he himself had become a pastor of the First Kestrel Baptist Church. Wraith then tells Logan that there are two kinds of hell, the first one deals with the fire and the devil, the second deals with the one we make for ourselves. After a couple of weeks go by, Wraith discovers that something’s wrong, a crying women then brings her dead kid into his church which the kid has three bloody claw marks on her arm. Pastor Wraith then tells his church goers to lock the door behind him. Arming the security system, Wraith then goes and finds the problem, however what he discovers is that Logan is not himself but he’s possessed by the devil. Meanwhile, at the San Francisco Post, Melita Garner is in the process of finishing a story and says this statement to herself “Gonna need a new editor after my boyfriend stabs you in the face.” Suddenly a group of mercenaries enter the level where Melita is, because they are after her, but yet she is seemingly prepared, because a few weeks ago Logan supplied her with a few items for self-defense just in case Logan isn’t there. Melita is then rescued by Mystique for some unknown reason. Meanwhile, Gunhawk one of the mercenaries is contacted by his boss, and tells him that Melita had escaped with the help of mystique that and that Mystique had betrayed them. But they still have other targets. Elsewhere in what looks like the depths of hell- Satan tells Logan that “...with you I plan to enjoy myself.” In Hell, Logan battles The Hand, soldiers of all familiar backgrounds, Omega Red, and all to familiar faces. Satan then reveals his pet to Logan--It is Sabretooth! Elsewhere, Melita then calls Yukio. Yukio replies to the call, but Hellverine then shows up and kills her. Melita then speaks to Logan, but Logan is not Logan. This Logan is possessed by the devil. Melita and Mystique are then seen waiting. Melita states who for? Mystique then tells Melita, "For them." Both Ghost Riders appear along with a Daimon Hellstrom. Back in Hell, Logan is being punished. Satan then has Mariko Yashida appear. Mariko then takes a lash and wips Logan several times, Logan then screams. Elsewhere in what still seems Hell, Puck and a mysterious figure hopes that the devil (Satan) has not yet broken him. In Hell Logan battles a feral Sabretooth and Satan calls Sabretooth his errand boy and Logan tells Sabretooth it fits him just fine and Satan agrees. A new arrival then appears, the Silver Samurai and he tells Logan, "They're killing everyone because of you." The Silver Samurai then gets sliced up by the Soulcutter, and aparently still is seen speaking. Logan than gets his ear chopped of by the Soulcutter and then gets nailed to a cross with an X resemblance. Elsewhere images of Logan's offspring and friends are seen either dead or trying to survive. In Madripoor, Maverick is being hunted by the Red Right Hand. Elsewhere once again, Melita contacts Spider-Man but he considers the call a joke. Mystique, Melita and both Ghost Riders and Daimon Hellstrom, are trying to locate Hellverine and telling Melita about wheather or not she really loves Logan, enough to save him. Back in Hell, Logan frees himself from the cross, with help from Puck, but Puck only gives him advice. Logan once free begins a brawl with Satan. Meanwhile in Utopia, Hellverine penetrates the X-Mansion, he passes up Rogue and Hope who are playing a game of chess. Then Hellverine encounters Shadowcat, and before he could hurt Shadowcat, Colossus knocks him to the ground and states, "You must fight to regain your senses...before some gets hurt." While in Hell, Logan believed that he was somehow born to believe in hell, and his signs - pain, suffering, misery, hate, rage, spilling of blood, retribution and damnation. The devil calls Logan a jackass and a little speck. Logan then tells the devil -the speck did prove one thing - even the devil can bleed. Logan and the devil continue to fight. This mystery man, tells Puck that all of hell is watching and the place is at a tipping point. Meanwhile, back at Utopia, Hellverine continues to fight the X-Men-Shadowcat, Colossus, Archangel, Iceman all get hurt by Hellverine. Before Hellverine kills Colossus, he is captured by Mystique & Ghost Rider. Back in Hell, the Demons fight back, and Logan uses his broken bone claws to chain the devil to a wall. The Soulcutter is then taken from the devil (who reveals himself as the Great Red Dragon). The Red Dragon is then attacked by his mutt Sabretooth. Suddenly, Puck starts a riot aginst the demons of Hell. Logan is then confronted by a mysterious man who reveals his plans to Logan, and also reveals to Logan, that he is his father. In Hell, Logan describes what hell is like for him, but he never would have known this. Logan chats with his real father-Thomas Logan. Thomas tells Logan, that what he did above he heard by way of when Logan sent someone to Hell; oh and the stories that were heard. Back above, Ghost Rider and Mystique capture Hellverine but not before he injuries Mystique and decapitates one of the Ghost Riders. Suddenly thrown into the Grace Cathedral Church by a Ghost Rider, Daimon Hellstrom does a ritual to try and bring Logan's soul back from Hell, while Melita Garner watches. Back in Hell, Logan walks away from his father and fights Sabretooth, and steals the soulcutter away from him and chops him into pieces. Now Logan having control of the sword is considered the new lord of Hell, but wants no part and tosses the sword into a crowd of demons. Logan's father now mad, Logan suddenly hurts his father and walks off again. Logan and Puck, then face off the demons of Hell. However, before Logan leaves he says goodbye to his beloved Mariko Yashida, and she tells him, "God-Speed, Logan." Logan and Puck continue to climb; Puck suddenly falls and tells Logan to keep going and he does. Back above, Daimon Hellstrom could tell something had happened to Logan, but yet his body was still in turmoil. And it seems one of the Ghost Riders is no longer beheaded. Now, outside the church, Logan's body runs, however, Cyclops, Magneto, Emma Frost & Namor McKenzie, are waiting, and Cyclops states "This ends now!" Weeks ago, a possessed Hellverine is running towards Cyclops. Magneto then rips the Adamantium from his possessed body, and after falling to the ground, Namor then rips his head off, and he goes into shock & Cyclops blasts him finishing him off; Cyclops then says "cease program." Cyclops is then seen staring at computer stimluations of how to deal with Hellverine. Moments ago, Colossus was back at the Utopia, being cared for and he explains it was Logan, but Logan wasn't himself. Cyclops then tells Emma "I need Magneto and Namor both." Now, at the Grace Cathedral Church, a possessed Wolverine, hurts Melita, Logan says run, whilst the demons say if I can't have this body no one will. Cyclops then confronts Hellstorm, and Hellstorm tells Cyclops of the situation. Meanwhile, inside Logan's mind he battles his inner demons. As Emma tries to penetrate his mind, she tells Cyclops that it's an armageddon demonic felling and that it burns. Namor, then tells the civilains in the area to run away so that no one will get hurt. Meanwhile, while some of the heroes argue amongst eachother, Melita tells them in anger, "Have you forgotten who we're trying to help." With that Hellverine laughs and attacks. Back at Utopia, Kitty, Rogue & Storm go after Hellverine. Hellverine, then hurts and seemingly kills two Ghost Riders, then attacks Hellstorm. With lives at stake, Emma then tells Cyclops what he should do, then Cyclops gives the order and Magneto replies by using his magnetic ability to hold Hellverine in his grasp. Inside Logan's mind; Logan ran from the demons while they laughed, he ran through a graveyard where he buried his regrets, and then the wall he built around his heart. Logan then tells himself if he's going to survive he must not hold back. This place stinks of shame, but he must let them all out. Upon releasing all of his personalities, they battle the demons within. Meanwhile in the real world, Magneto loses his grasp on Hellverine, and upon removing his helmet, Hellverine reveals to Magneto a memory of the past that haunts him. Hellverine then fights Namor and then drowns him to death, as Emma Frost and Cyclops watch in horror. Emma Frost then tells Plan B is a go, and Dr. Nemesis & Fantomex are ready. Meanwhile, Ms. Garner points a gun at Emma Frost and her, "You're going to help him." Then Storm, Jubilee, Rogue & Kitty Pryde show up to help Logan. Cyclops then fights against Hellverine. Hellverine replies, "This is going to hurt." Then Rogue tells Hellverine, "You're right about that." Storm then has the winds carry him across the bay to Agnel Island. Back in Logan's head. Logan battles his demons, then Emma Frost, Jubilee, Kitty Pryde, Rogue & Ms. Garner, show up and help Logan fight the demons. In the real world Storm hits Hellverine with wind, Dr. Nemesis & Fantomex get closer, and Cyclops goes off on a boat. Inside Logan's mind, once again, Nightcrawler appears and helps Logan by opening a door that he hoped never to open again. Nightcawler, then we'll burn the demons out with fire of our own. Personality Wolverine is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He also has a wild, animal-like nature to him and a savage or "berserker" rage which tries to control. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. Wolverine has established himself quickly as the X-Man most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries; "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." He developed close friendships with his teammates Nightcrawler, whose personality diametrically opposed Wolverine's, and Colossus, who often performed the "fastball special" with him. He is something of a father figure to Natasha Romanoff, Shadowcat, Rogue, X-23, and Jubilee. He loved many women, including Rose, Itsu, Viper, Silver Fox, Phoenix, and Mariko. | Powers = Wolverine is a mutant who has been given an unbreakable skeleton from Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds , severe burns covering most of his body , and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. Adamantium plays a crucial role in the speed of Wolverine's healing as well because of the fact that it produces a poison that his immune system fights off regularly. It is said that without the adamantium his healing rate increases. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *'Immunity To Disease:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains , support the weight of a dozen men with one arm and lift the 955 lb Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room. Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but no more than 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Arkady Rossovich (Omega Red) for over 18 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge Scott Summers' (Cyclops) optic blasts at near point blank range. Other times able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *'Retarded Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *'Psionic Resistance:' Wolverine reveals that his mind is highly resistant to telepathic probing and assault due to the high level psionic shields implanted in his mind by Professor Charles Xavier. | Abilities = Master Tactician: Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist: Wolverine has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, alongside Steve Rogers and Taskmaster, is considered one of the finest combatants on Earth. Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. He studied the samurai arts from a man who met the famed 17th century samurai Miyamoto Musashi, Ogun. Advanced Covert Ops Expert: Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. In the Weapon X comic he said: I can put six shots into a quarter... an' get change for the gum-machine. Skilled Mechanic: Along with Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multi-lingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Ch?shingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. | Strength = As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton he has some degree of superhuman strength enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. The latest official handbook entry says that Wolverine is capable of lifting in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods due to his adamantium skeleton. | Weaknesses = * Muramasa Blade: Wolverine's only specific vulnerability known to date. Created by having his soul infused into the katana, the efficiency of his mutant healing factor is decreased dramatically if he sustains injury from the Muramasa Blade. Wolverine has been wounded once with the blade and, though the injury was very minor, it did not heal completely for several days. * Carbonadium Digestion: Wolverine's healing factor is also affected, though to a far less degree, if he ingests Carbonadium. *Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Bruce Banner (Hulk), he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. * Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain the inability to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. But because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, the idea seems very unlikely. * Adamantium Poisoning: Adamantium has proven to secrete poison which stunts Wolverine's healing factor and feral rage by a very small degree. Even though he has it laced throughout his entire body it has not made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life if his healing factor fails on him, such as when an inhibitor field cancels out his mutant powers. * Admantium Allotropes: Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. | Equipment = As Death, Logan was given an armor to wear to conceal his true identity. Normally he wears a standard X-Men uniform or street clothes. His gloves often have grooves in the forearm so they do not tear when he unsheathes his claws. * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Proto-Admantium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. * ' Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. | Transportation = Wolverine commonly uses a motorcycle when he is acting as a solo agent. He has access to the X-Men Blackbird whilst with the team. | Weapons = Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords; as a samurai, he is especially skilled with the katana. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy. While he is highly skilled with firearms, he has stated on multiple occasions that he isn't fond of them and prefers to use bladed weapons. He had been shortly carrying the Muramasa, but, in , he passed it to Cyclops, so he could use it against him, should there be no other way of stopping Logan. Later it was stolen by Wolverine's son, Daken and laced to the underside of his two wrist's bone claws, similar to his father's bonding process, by Phineas Mason (Tinkerer). | Trivia = * While Wolverine has slain many henchmen, and even a few of his own super powered rogues, he has only ever killed two superheroes: Jean-Paul Beaubier (Northstar) and the Ed McDonough (Hornet). The former was eventually ressurrected. *In the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_%282007%29 2007 Transformers movie], a scratched wall makes someone say "Freddy Krueger ruined the place". Then, Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson), said: "Freddy Krueger had four claws, and it's three. It's Wolverine!!!". Wolverine would later interact with Transformers in New Avengers Transformers 1. *Work in adamantium bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Calvin Rankin (Mimic). Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man, Warren Worthington (Archangel), after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse), Logan sensed something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. * Wolverine was rumored to originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the Herbert Wyndham (High Evolutionary). However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. The idea was later thrown out with the creators saying "we are interested in stories about humans, not evolved animals." * Wolverine was intended to be a teenager by co-creator Len Wein but that idea was dropped. * It was originally intended for Wolverine's Adamantium claws to be part of his gloves rather than part of his body. During his first full appearance in Incredible Hulk #181, the claws were shown as flat, straight, double-edged blades that were never extracted or retracted. This idea was changed by Chris Claremont because he felt that by not having the claws as part of his anatomy, then anyone could be Wolverine by simply putting on the gloves. * During Wolverine's first appearance, in Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #181, Wolverine's height it said to be 5'5". Wolverine's height is later retconned to 5'3" in his first writeup in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 #13. * Wolverine made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Wolverine and Victor von Doom (Doctor Doom) are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. Click here to see the image. * In the 1994 video game Wolverine: Adamantium Rage, Wolverine's height is incorrectly listed at 5'7" in a brief character bio the game provides for the primary characters. * A version of Wolverine appears in every X-Men Cartoon and Video Game ever made. * Marvel had a large number of fans in Canada and thought it would be a smart decision to create the first Canadian hero for Marvel. Thus the basis for Wolverine was created. * Wolverine carries a medical card stating that he is a war veteran who has had metal implants to help when at metal detectors in airports. * In the comic magazine, "Wizard", of their top 200 heroes, Wolverine was number 1. * In New X-Men Vol 1 148, Wolverine tells |Jean Grey that he once survived for six months under a glacier by eating strips off, of his own arm (with the healing factor re-growing it back). * Wolverine was once captured by S.H.I.E.L.D and imprisoned in "The Cage". His prisoner number was: 412075. | Marvel = Wolverine_(James_Howlett) | Wikipedia = Wolverine_(comics) | Links = * Marvel Directory * * * Adamantium | Notes = Enemies Wolverine's most prolific enemies, nemesis, and enemy organizations include Sabretooth, Roughouse, Apocalypse, Zachariah Ravenscraft (Bloodscream), Silas Burr (Cyber), Damage Control, Sentinels, Silver Samurai, Dark Riders, Wade Wilson (Deadpool), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis), The Hand, The Hellfire Club, Hulk, HYDRA, Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike), Magneto, Mister X, Robert Hunter (Nitro), Ogun, Viper, Weapon X (Team), Omega Red, Wendigo, Frank Castle (Punisher), Rapture, Reavers and Romulus. Relationships Logan's love interests include, but are not limited to Atsuko, Mariko Yashida, Silverfox, Itsu, Rose, Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (even though the interest was unreciprocated), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Felicia Hardy (Black Cat), Elektra Natchios, Rogue, Native, Seraph, Yukio, Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl), and even X-Men foe Raven Darkholme (Mystique). However, Itsu Akihiro and Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper) were the only women he ever actually married. }} hu:James Howlett (616) Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers members Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members Category:Clan Yashida members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Department H Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Department K Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Defenders members Category:Fantastic Four reserve members Category:198 members Category:The Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Howlett Family Category:Mechanics Category:Martial Arts Category:Espionage Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Adamantium Category:WWII Characters Category:Utopians Category:Hudson Family Category:Smoker Category:Formerly Deceased Category:X-Force members Category:Adamantium Claws Category:Sega - Captain America